1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to systems and methods for closing off sub sea wells.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many instances when a sub sea wellbore must be closed in or sealed off to both protect the well and prevent chemicals and production fluids within the well from being dispersed into the sea. In some instances, the well reaches the end of its productive life and must be closed off. In other instances, the well must be closed down on a temporary basis. In addition, hurricanes and other storms can damage sea-based platforms, even removing them from their moorings. Sub sea risers can be destroyed during such storms. Storm-damaged sub sea wells must be capped off to limit harm to the environment. Currently, divers are used to submerge and cap off the wellbore manually.